dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Spider/Warrior
Don't Starve= |-| Shipwrecked= |-| Don't Starve Together= Spider Warriors are more dangerous versions of normal Spiders which only come out if their Den is attacked or if a Spider is attacked near the Den (on the Webbing in the Reign of Giants DLC, instead). However, the Den has to be a two or three tier in order for them to spawn from it. They are also spawned by a Spider Queen. Spider Warriors are easily distinguished from regular Spiders by the yellow stripes on their bodies, which is also the reason they are sometimes referred to as Tiger Spiders. They are also slightly larger than Spiders, and are able to jump at the Player from a distance. Behavior Spider Warriors emerge when their Spider Den is attacked or a spider is attacked on the sticky webbing. They will growl when they first spawn and then immediately begin to chase the Player or any other creature that may have disturbed the den. Spider Warriors attack by leaping if their enemy is at a distance and snapping up close. After a short time, they will give up the chase, but tend to follow the Player for a longer distance than normal Spiders do. They will then return to the area near the den but will stay outside until morning. Sleeping Spider Warriors wake up at farther range than normal Spiders. Spider Warriors are absent from first-tier Spider Dens, but will always be present in second- and third-tier Dens, unless the Dens have been completely emptied by killing the spiders inside before more can spawn. Hunting Spider Warriors are faster than normal Spiders, have twice as much health, and jump when they attack. Their attack has a considerable range, but it can be dodged if the Player is quick enough to get out of the way. Once a Spider Warrior has attacked, it has a brief cooldown period where it cannot strike again. During this time, it can be hit with any weapon, usually requiring a half dozen or more hits to kill one. Spider Warriors can also be killed using Traps as described in the section above. Spider Warriors will sometimes be caught in traps even if they jump over them while attacking. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Spiders when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Usage & Farming Although they are a dangerous foe early on and a constant nuisance during the late game, Spiders have many usages. Firstly, they are a renewable source of Spider Glands, which are an important ingredient in many useful healing items, and Monster Meat, which can be used as a filler ingredient in Crockpot recipes. They are also the only source of Silk in the game other than from shaving Webber's beard. All of these things make them a good candidate for farming, which can be done fairly easily. Simply planting one or two dens inside a space enclosed with walls will usually be sufficient to contain them, as they will not often attempt to break down the walls, and will usually not succeed in doing so before night falls if they do. Once an enclosure has been established, the Player has several methods of killing them. Building a spider enclosure around a Tentacle is also a good idea, as the Spiders will instantly aggro on it as soon as they emerge from their Den, will send wave after wave against it to little or no effect, and will not prioritize eating drops from slain Spiders over attacking the Tentacle. However, the Player should beware of the Tentacle when picking up the drops. The Player must take great care not to leave the Den unattended for too long, or it may eventually spawn a Spider Queen, a very dangerous foe who can potentially overrun an entire base. In addition, if playing as Webber, Spiders can become valuable allies, especially when Spider Warriors are present, as they will attack both monsters and wild animals due to their high aggression, even without being bribed. A usual tactic is to gather an angry mass of foes and then lead them back to the Spiders, allowing the two sides to destroy each other. The Player needs to be careful of being hit by either party, and should not forget to collect all the drops, or the Spiders will eat them. Building a base close to one or more Spider Dens (again, playing as Webber) also offers some insurance from Batilisk and Hound attacks. Shipwrecked With the addition of Shipwrecked, Spider Warriors are now much more dangerous than before. In Shipwrecked, Spider Warriors can now poison players and other mobs. The effect of poison may be reversed with an Anti Venom, or be prevented by wearing a Seashell Suit. In addition to this, Spider Warriors are much larger and have a more greenish tint to their appearance. Because the Spider Warrior in Shipwrecked drops a Venom Gland instead of a Spider Gland, it can be used to make Anti Venom if the player is poisoned while fighting it, but can not be used to heal the player through the crafting of a Healing Salve. Trivia * Spider Warriors were added in in the update, Long Live the Queen. * Spiders are the mobs with the highest variation in the game, with six variations when their queen is included; two are found on the surface (and are from the same "spider family", since they may all spawn from the same den/orifice), two are found in the first level of the Caves (which are also related, since they may also spawn from the same Spilagmite), while the final Spider (the Dangling Depth Dweller) is found in the Ruins. * Pigs used to eat dropped meats as fast as the Spiders, but now they have a delay. * A safe way to walk around a Spider Den is to walk around the edge of the web. Usually works best if the webs are placed near edges of the map and there is no way around the web from the other side. This can be very useful to avoid fights. * All variations of spiders in the game have six legs instead of eight, unlike real spiders. * Webber can befriend spiders in a similar fashion that other characters befriend Pigs. As a result, Spiders are not hostile towards Webber, while Pigs are. Gallery ru:Паук Category:Cave Creatures Category:Spiders Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Sanity Loss Category:Nocturnals Category:Followers Category:Articles need revision